Basically, optical fiber connectors comprise a plug and a socket. Plug and socket are fixed together by means of threads and an optical fiber is fixedly arranged axially in the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,595 regards an optical connector for optically connecting an end portion of an optical fiber with a spherical lens. A retainer fixes the end portion of the optical fiber. The position of the retainer is fixed in relation to the spherical lens by means of a conical surface on the retainer tapering in the direction of the spherical lens.
These known optical connectors require an assembling time which is insufficiently long.
Thus, there is a need for a new device for optically connecting one end of an optical fiber with an optical component requiring a short assembling time.